leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sinnoh Route 205
Route 205 (Japanese: ２０５ばんどうろ Route 205) is a route in western Sinnoh, connecting Eterna City and Floaroma Town. Eterna Forest lies in the middle of the route, dividing it into two sections. The route also gives access to the Valley Windworks and Fuego Ironworks. Route description Before the Eterna Forest West of Floaroma Town, the route splits into two directions: Eterna Forest to the top, Valley Windworks to the right. On the way to Eterna Forest, there is a flowing stream that leads north to the Fuego Ironworks and east to another part of the Valley Windworks. A bridge crosses the stream, and s block access to the route north of the stream until the team is defeated in the Valley Windworks. Immediately across the bridge is a large patch of grass and a honey tree. Going further north on the right side, there are few Trainers and a patch of soft soil. The right path is a dead end, due to a series of ledges going down the hill face. The left path is more complex, with a small bridge after the start of the hilly section, followed by a large patch of tall grass and several Trainers ready for battle. A bit further up is a house containing a lady that will heal the player's Pokémon. On the left, there will be a ledge, where the route comes from Fuego Ironworks, while on the right is a pathway up to the northern segment, but it is blocked by a tree. To the north is an entrance of Eterna Forest. After the player has the ability to trees down, a path to the right of the south entrance of the Eterna Forest becomes accessible. This path allows players to completely bypass the large amount of tall grass in the Eterna Forest, and get to the other part of Route 205 more quickly. After the Eterna Forest The northern segment of Route 205 is a small area. It starts off from the west, exiting the Eterna Forest, the player has two options of reaching Eterna City. The first is to go across a bridge across a large pond. There will be three fishing, ready to battle if the player talks to them. The other way of getting across is to go around the pond through a large patch of tall grass. When the player gets through the tall grass, there is a patch of soft soil where Berries can grow. There is also a honey tree when the player goes further. By going south, then west again the player will reach Eterna City. Items Southern segment }} }} Northern segment Pokémon Southern segment Northern segment Additionally, wild Pokémon can appear on the Honey tree in each segment. Trainers |608|1|406|Budew|♀|19|36=チエ|37=Chie|None|38=Vs. Seeker}} / |1|315|Roselia|♀| / |36=チエ|37=Chie|None|38=Vs. Seeker}} |335|1|074|Geodude|♂|19|None|36=コウヘイ|37=Kōhei|38=Vs. Seeker}} / |1|075|Graveler|♂| / |None|36=コウヘイ|37=Kōhei|38=Vs. Seeker}} |280|1|393|Piplup|♂|19|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |330|1|394|Prinplup|♂|31|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |400|1|395|Empoleon|♂|55|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |992|1|119|Seaking|♂|31|None|36=タカマサ|37=Takamasa|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1760|1|119|Seaking|♂|55|None|36=タカマサ|37=Takamasa|38=Vs. Seeker}} |768|1|315|Roselia|♀|24|36=チエ|37=Chie|None|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1120|1|315|Roselia|♀|35|36=チエ|37=Chie|None|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1728|1|407|Roserade|♀|54|36=チエ|37=Chie|None|38=Vs. Seeker}} |384|1|190|Aipom|♂|24|None|36=コウヘイ|37=Kōhei|38=Vs. Seeker}} |560|1|424|Ambipom|♂|35|None|36=コウヘイ|37=Kōhei|38=Vs. Seeker}} |832|2|424|Ambipom|♂|52|None|400|Bibarel|♂|52|None|36=コウヘイ|37=Kōhei|38=Vs. Seeker}} |384|1|393|Piplup|♂|24|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |560|1|394|Prinplup|♂|35|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |864|1|395|Empoleon|♂|54|None|36=サヤ|37=Saya|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1120|1|119|Seaking|♂|35|None|36=タカマサ|37=Takamasa|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1728|1|119|Seaking|♂|54|None|36=タカマサ|37=Takamasa|38=Vs. Seeker}} Trainer Tips In the anime ]] In the , Route 205 is a straight path covered in an abundance of flowers. It was featured in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, in which and were seen traversing the route while on their way to Daybreak Town for 's next Pokémon Contest. Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup were walking happily together when they spotted something in the flowers. They went to investigate and found an injured . After that, used a Super Potion to treat Meowth's wounds and applied a bandage on his foreleg. Meowth then explained that he, along with Jessie and James, had seen one of Team Galactic's helicopters while wandering about in a forest. The Team Rocket trio had started following them and, when they had arrived on Fuego Ironworks, they had seen that Looker was in trouble and decided to help him out. However, they had been unable to do so as Jupiter commanded a swarm of to attack them, which had resulted in Meowth blasting off alone while Jessie and James were caught. After hearing this, the group chose to accompany Meowth to the Fuego Ironworks in order to help Team Rocket and Looker. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 205 first appeared in Winning Over Wingull, where traveled through the route on his way to Lake Valor. Wanting to steer clear of the regular path to avoid attracting Team Galactic's attention, Pearl chose to travel a less used path located on a cliffside. From this height, he was able to use his binoculars to see all the way to Eterna City, noticing a helicopter taking off from the roof of the Team Galactic Eterna Building. Soon after, Pearl and found themselves being attacked by a pair of . While Pearl's Chatler kept fighting the two in an effective way, the Wingull kept using in turns, allowing them to recover while Chatler kept tiring himself out. Pearl soon discovered that the reason for the Wingull's aggressive behavior was because they had their nest on the cliffside, with their injured friend resting in it. While Pearl tried to tell the Wingull that he didn't mean to harm their friend or nest, a strong updraft blew the nest into the air. Fortunately, Pearl and Chimler managed to save the nest and the injured Wingull from being blown away, although this maneuver caused them to wind off from their intended path and right in front of Fuego Ironworks. The route appeared again in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost), where , Pearl, Dr. Footstep, and the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman were seen traveling through it while talking about the and Mythical Pokémon of Sinnoh, which were being targeted by Charon and thus needed to be protected. One of the discussed Pokémon, , caught Diamond and Pearl's attention, since they had already encountered it earlier during their adventures. As such, they chose to investigate Rotom first, leaving Dr. Footstep and the Chairman behind while they headed to the Old Chateau. See also * Valley Windworks * Eterna Forest Route 205 Route 205 Route 205 Route 205 de:Route 205 (Sinnoh) es:Ruta 205 fr:Route 205 it:Percorso 205 (Sinnoh) ja:205ばんどうろ (シンオウ地方) zh:２０５号道路（神奥）